


Our hearts as one

by Maewn



Series: Lovaas do Vulon Ahrk Peyt [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a time before the Dovahkiin is awoken; a peaceful afternoon in the Stormborn household long before the Dragon Crisis has arisen in a country torn apart by civil war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our hearts as one

“Hmm,” Ilymnari eyes the board with narrowed golden eyes, slim dark fingers tapping out the beat to an old folk song against the wood of the living room floor.

“Make your move, my dear, you’ve been staring at the board for over five minutes,’ her husband says, grinning from where he lies opposite her.

The flickering firelight has turned his pale hair to a shining gold.

“I am deciding on a move, beloved,” she answers, “I have no intention of losing this time.”

He sighs, folding one arm beneath his head, curling on his side to watch her. “Hmm.”

Ilymnari makes her move, her chosen piece clacking on the wooden surface of the game board.

“There!” she says triumphantly.

Aldariel makes a soft noise in his throat, sitting up to look over the board. The neck of his shirt gapes wide and she can see golden skin below the fabric.

“It would appear that you have beaten me…” he says quietly, slender fingers tracing the sigils etched into the board.

She pushes the board away and slides into his lap, threading her fingers through his hair. It is longer now, soft and pliant against her skin.

“Indeed,” she says, smiling.

“What do you intend to do?” he asks, his own hands resting at her waist.

“Hmmm,” she muses. “So many things…”

He chuckles.

“I think I’d like a kiss,” she decides.

“Just a kiss?” he teases.

“To start,” she says, leaning closer. “I have other plans for later.”

“Is that so? How much later?” he breathes.

“You’ll see,” she says and closes the distance between them.


End file.
